Per me non è cambiato niente
by SoniaBRU
Summary: Questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto che quindi non lede i diritti d'autore. The text contained in this document is Sonia's property; copyright apply Terry fic inspired by Final Story.


**PER ME NON È CAMBIATO NIENTE…  
****ぼくは何も変わっていない**

_**1 La Porte  
23 Dicembre 1927 **_

"Miss Pony, Suor Maria! Presto venite! Sono qui!" le grida gioiose dei bambini avevano richiamato l'attenzione delle due istitutrici.

Era arrivata Candy e i piccoli ospiti dell'orfanotrofio la circondavano saltando e gridando allegramente. La aspettavano sempre in quel periodo, forse attendevano con più gioia lei che Babbo Natale stesso.

Era scesa elegante dall'automobile del signor William Albert Andrew e si avviava raggiate verso la porta d'ingresso di quello che era sempre stato il suo rifugio dai dolori della vita, tenendo il piccolo Thomas tra le braccia.  
Il bimbo singhiozzava succhiandosi voracemente le mani paffute, era affamato; Rose invece dormiva beata tra le braccia sicure di Albert, ma era questione di poco e avrebbe preteso ella stessa il suo pasto.

Si fermò un attimo a pensare guardando l'edificio di recente ristrutturato… era cambiato ed era diverso anche il modo in cui lei lo sentiva. Pur amando dal profondo quel luogo e le colline che lo incorniciavano era un altro il suo nido adesso, e non era un posto in particolare quanto le braccia forti ed avvolgenti di colui che aveva riempito il suo cuore… finalmente.

"Tesoro! sei bellissima! e i piccoli sono adorabili! come sono cresciuti!" osservò Miss Pony.

"Sistema i bambini e riposa un po' prima di cena! sarai esausta, non deve essere facile accudire due gemelli", aggiunse Suor Maria. La buona donna la invitava ad entrare, accarezzandole affettuosamente la schiena e rimandando qualche boccaccia a Thomas che non aveva alcuna intenzione di aspettare oltre il suo latte.

Ma per quanto fosse stanca, Candy era l'incarnazione vivente della felicità!  
Sembrava addirittura più bella ora che era divenuta madre; si era trasformata in una donna incantevole fuori come lo era sempre stata dentro.

La giovane si avviò veloce verso la camera che era stata preparata per la sua famiglia. Si aprì il cappotto e lo fece scivolare sul letto con una veloce mossa delle spalle; liberò i piedi dalle scarpe eleganti con un sospiro di sollievo.  
Si sbottonò la camicia ed iniziò ad allattare il bimbo mentre con un ginocchio dondolava la sorellina sulla culla, cercando di tenerla buona il tempo sufficiente a sfamare Thomas.

Quando il piccolo fu sazio e addormentato, si occupò allo stesso modo di Rose, che nel frattempo aveva aperto gli enormi occhi azzurri e arricciava il suo nasino lentigginoso in segno di protesta.

Sorrideva mente allattava i suoi bimbi che finivano sempre per assopirsi soddisfatti sul suo seno gonfio...  
Suo marito adorava vederla nutrire i frutti del loro amore con il suo corpo, avrebbe potuto stare ore a guardarla mentre lo faceva…  
Era dolce e sensuale allo stesso tempo.

La accarezzava con gli occhi mentre compiva quel gesto antico come la più bella delle poesie, desiderando poi stringerla tra le braccia e perdersi nel profumo della sua pelle candida costellata di lentiggini.

_**2 New York  
23 Dicembre 1927 **_

L'ultimo spettacolo dell'anno era appena terminato ed era stato un successo senza precedenti, nonostante l'assenza più che giustificata della prima attrice.

Gli astanti erano scattati in piedi in un'esplosione di applausi. Candidi fazzoletti di seta asciugavano stille di commozione mentre volavano rose e fiori. La stampa era in fermento, era necessario uscire il prima possibile con le nuove entusiasmanti recensioni.  
In questo modo il mondo regalava al talentuoso Terence Graham il tributo alla passione travolgente che la sua recitazione trasmetteva.  
Era stato semplicemente divino.

Nonostante l'atteggiamento schivo che aveva sempre mantenuto, il pubblico e i giornali avevano imparato a conoscerlo e non mancavano di fargli avere il loro apprezzamento.

L'unica cosa che lui desiderava però era veder calare il telo purpureo dal cielo e andarsene via il prima possibile.

La solitudine lo teneva sotto scacco quella sera, la neve fioccava, il freddo penetrava nelle sue ossa… era da molto tempo che non si sentiva più così… perduto…  
Camminava sui marciapiedi ghiacciati di New York con le mani affondare nelle tasche, sfidando il freddo che gli tagliava le guance e feriva il blu intenso dei suoi occhi.

Arrivò al suo vecchio appartamento, quello che, ancora pieno di speranze, aveva occupato appena giunto in quella grande città. Si era deciso a venderlo infine, un paio di settimane e non sarebbe più stato suo.  
Nonostante fosse sposato, nonostante tutti gli anni che erano passati, non si era mai deciso a disfarsene…  
Era stato il suo rifugio, il suo nido durante tutto il periodo che aveva vissuto con Susanna; ma in primavera si sarebbe trasferito in Inghilterra e non aveva più alcun senso tenerlo.

Doveva andarci un'ultima volta, c'era qualcosa che aveva lasciato là… appeso al muro del salotto, qualcosa che non aveva potuto nascondere sotto chiave in un cassetto della scrivania, per oscurarlo alla morbosa gelosia di Susanna.

Entrò in casa e come in estasi si fermò davanti alla parete in cui era rimasto incollato il manifesto della prima di Romeo e Giulietta di quel lontano 1916, Era così giovane, Karin tra le sue braccia… il nome di Candy impresso a mano sopra quello barrato dell'attrice.

"Romeo e Giulietta"… e lui alfine l'aveva sposata… Giulietta… per un attimo la sua immagine gli si parò davanti. Elegante e provocante nel vestito nero modellato sul suo corpo già tornato perfetto a poche settimane dal parto; lo aveva scelto lui stesso quell'abito per il party cui avevano partecipato qualche giorno prima e in cui lei era tanto attesa. Erano una coppia bellissima.

Sorrise mentre sovrapponeva le immagini di quell'allegra ragazzina che gli aveva rubato il cuore da adolescente a quella della donna mozzafiato che viveva con lui da poco più di un paio d'anni.

Gli parve di sentire la voce cristallina di Candy che lo riprendeva dicendo che avrebbe dovuto esserci lei nella parte di Giulietta… e poi le risate… e poi il tè rovesciato sul tavolo e sul pavimento… e poi loro due a terra come nei prati inglesi…

... e il profumo dei narcisi... e un batticuore da paura… e la voglia matta di stringerla in un abbraccio senza fine... e poi... e poi...

...e poi il petto che batteva come un tamburo incollato alla schiena di lei... e poi il suo cappottino rosso che veniva inghiottito dalla neve e dal buio... e poi il mondo che crollava e il vuoto che lo dilaniava.

Candy… la sua dolce Candy… la sua signorina tuttelentiggini.  
"Ti amerò per sempre" sussurrò.

Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra, staccò il manifesto dalla parete, lo arrotolò con cura, lo mise sottobraccio e, dopo aver dato un ultimo sguardo al locale, si richiuse per sempre quella porta alle spalle.  
Sarebbe partito l'indomani mattina prestissimo per raggiungere la moglie presso la famiglia di lei.

Camminava di nuovo per strada, il cuore stretto nella morsa dei ricordi del passato; luci colorate ballavano ovunque, le canzoni natalizie echeggiavano nell'aria e lui non aveva alcuna voglia di rientrare nel suo lussuoso e vuoto appartamento.

Si era perso nei ricordi dolorosi di quel passato... la neve newyorkese di fine anno aveva sempre avuto il potere di catalizzare quella triste reazione...

Tornò con la mente a tre anni prima… quando la sua vita era cambiata di nuovo.

_**3 New York 1924**_

_"Non avrei mai creduto di arrivare a questo punto…. eppure, eppure è un bel po' che ho cominciato a pensarci e mentre il mio cuore ricominciava a sorridere e a correre come un pazzo dentro il mio torace, mi ripetevo che dovevo aspettare almeno un anno… un anno da allora.  
Un anno è un tempo dignitoso per rispettare un lutto giusto? ma chi mai hai voluto prendere in giro Terry?  
La verità è che ho avuto sin da subito e ancora nutro una fottuta paura; paura del suo più che giustificato rifiuto, paura che nemmeno si ricordi che sono esistito, paura di ricominciare a sperare per poi soffrire di nuovo, paura dei miei demoni, dei miei lividi e di tutto il male che le ho causato.  
Eppure non riesco a farne a meno… così ci spero ma, siccome sono un codardo, prendo tempo e vivo in questo limbo che mi fa volare fino a toccare il paradiso e un secondo dopo mi prende a sassate e mi seppellisce.  
Scrivo ogni sera, una lettera diversa ogni sera soppesando ogni singola riga finché non crollo sopra il foglio con cui la mattina faccio fare colazione al cestino del mio studio o al fuoco del caminetto. E sono mesi che vado avanti di questo passo, credo che impazzirò se non ci dò un taglio.  
__**"Promettimelo! Promettimi che sarai felice o non te lo perdonerò" **__le ho chiesto e lei è forte e luminosa come il sole, riesce sempre in tutto e soprattutto lo merita. Bisogna essere dei perfetti imbecilli per lasciarsi scappare una tale creatura, e quanti imbecilli come me ci sono a questo mondo?" _

L'immagine di lei radiosa tra le braccia di un altro gli strozzò il respiro per l'ennesima volta, il pugno stretto, la mandibola serrata, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite…  
Si era perso di nuovo nei suoi pensieri… era diventato ormai un chiodo fisso; un sorso di vita e uno di veleno ogni giorno; eppure era grato anche di questa nuova paura mista a gelosia che lo faceva sentire vivo, che lo faceva pulsare fino alle tempie, vibrare come una corda di violino, come da qualcosa come un'eternità non accadeva.  
Per anni il suo io era rimasto ibernato, incapace di provare alcuna emozione forte in preda a pallidi surrogati di esistenza. Amore, passione, terrore, gelosia, batticuore da schiattare, pulsazioni nelle orecchie… aveva dimenticato tutto e si era assuefatto ad una vita fatta di pena, mediocrità, sofferenza fisica che ti scivola addosso come se la pelle fosse impermeabile al mondo esterno.  
Pena e mediocrità dai grandi occhi celesti e spenti, dal sorriso forzato e pallido, dai lunghi capelli biondi e stanchi, dalle mani bianche e sottili, dalle labbra sempre ben delineate e lucide… labbra fredde e tirate che tante volte avevano timidamente cercato il modo di scaldarsi sulle sue, finendo inesorabilmente sulla sua guancia scavata e rassicurante.  
Rassicurante… _"Ti starò sempre vicino, non sarai mai sola…"_  
E proprio la solitudine invece era stato sempre il loro più ingombrante coinquilino…

***

Era passato un anno dalla morte di Susanna, si era allontanato immediatamente dalla casa che aveva condiviso con lei e dalla signora Marlowe e aveva trascorso un lungo periodo in Inghilterra. Eleonor Baker aveva mollato tutto per seguirlo.  
"Mamma, non c'è bisogno, non sono un bambino; sono provato ma non disperato, non devi temere per me".

"Figliolo… tu hai un animo nobile, è difficile accettare la fine di una giovane e talentuosa vita, so che le eri molto affezionato che, nonostante tutto, avevi imparato a rispettarla ed onorarla ma… mi è altrettanto chiaro che non l'hai mai amata; sei sempre così riservato ma non ci vuole uno scienziato per capire una cosa così basilare. Hai voluto fare fino alla fine quello che hai ritenuto essere il tuo dovere, ma non credi che adesso dovresti cominciare a guardare l'orizzonte? Sei giovane, affascinante e di successo… vorrei tanto tu fossi felice, felice davvero… capisci cosa intendo? Permettimi di starti vicino in questo momento… permettimi di leggere i tuoi pensieri, so che qualcosa ti tormenta; pensi riuscirai mai a parlarmene?"  
La bella attrice notò il tremore delle mani del figlio…  
"Dimmi… pensi ancora a… Candy?" ebbe il coraggio di continuare.

Lui la fulminò con lo sguardo e lei capì di aver centrato in pieno la questione.  
"Mamma ti prego… non so se sono pronto per parlarne… io…"

"Tesoro… non voglio insistere, ma sappi che non sei solo; non lo sei più da molto tempo ormai ma è sempre così difficile avvicinare il tuo cuore; sei come un riccio e io mi sento così inadeguata nei tuoi confronti, perché non riesco a starti accanto e a comprenderti come vorrei. Rimarrò comunque sempre un pessimo genitore…" Eleonor si asciugò le lacrime e Terence provò una pena infinita nel rendersi conto di quanto sua madre soffriva per lui.

"Al diavolo! Non sei affatto inadeguata… come fai? Come fai a sapere che si tratta di lei? Non vedi che figlio stupido ti ritrovi? Mi sono aggrappato al suo ricordo per resistere in tutti questi anni, ho fatto tutto ciò in mio potere per renderla orgogliosa di me; so che può sembrare assurdo, ma se sono uscito dal tunnel dell'alcolismo e sono tornato da Susanna l'ho fatto solo per… Candy..." sorrise con gli occhi pieni di lacrime mentre alzava la testa al cielo, era semplicemente da un'eternità che non sentiva il suono di quel nome pronunciato dalla propria voce. Quanto gli era mancato!  
"La mia signorina tuttelentiggini… il mio raggio di sole e di luna… il mio cuore…  
come ho potuto pensare di vivere senza il cuore?"  
Poi continuò: "Ho visto i suoi smeraldi grandi pieni di lacrime una sera a Rocktown… ero in uno stato pietoso e le droghe si sa che giocano brutti scherzi all'immaginazione; non ho mai sopportato l'idea di farla piangere, avrei solo voluto proteggerla e renderla felice. Lei mi ha insegnato a sorridere, ad amare… e io invece sono riuscito solo a farle del male.  
Come può aver permesso Dio che un simile angelo attraversasse la strada di un vigliacco come me?"

Le stava parlando di lui finalmente e così anche la bella attrice trovò la forza che non aveva mai avuto sino ad allora:  
"Non l'hai immaginata! Lei era tra il pubblico, a soffrire accanto a me e quando si è accorta che ti riprendevi è scappata via pregandomi di non lasciarti solo. Ero sicura che tu l'avessi vista, ma lei non ha voluto crederci, o forse non ha potuto… per non morire di dolore di nuovo".

"Vuoi dirmi che è stata davvero testimone di ciò che sono riuscito a fare di me stesso? di quella vergona?!" sospirò chiudendo gli occhi e strofinandosi le dita sulle tempie, "Come posso solo permettermi di sognare che lei possa aver serbato un singolo dolce ricordo di un dannato diavolo come me?"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Che sono talmente meschino ed egoista da aver osato pensare di contattarla; ti rendi conto?", rideva ironicamente di se stesso.

"Hai sue notizie recenti?" insistette la bella attrice.

"Nessuna… ma gli affari della famiglia Andrew sono il pane di tutte le maggiori testate giornalistiche d'America. Proprio la scorsa settimana c'era un articolo su di loro. William Albert Andrew, l'uomo che l'ha adottata, di ritorno da uno dei suoi innumerevoli viaggi d'affari ha annunciato la nascita del suo secondo pronipote. Ammetto di aver perso un battito, ho immaginato il mio angelo biondo con un pargolo tra le braccia che infila le sue paffute mani tra quei riccioli di seta e ho creduto di impazzire. Invece era il secondogenito dei Cornwell. Nessuna indiscrezione sulla vita privata del magnate né su quella della figlia adottiva Candice White che per l'occasione ha raggiunto l'illustre famiglia nella loro villa a Chicago…"  
la incalzò finendo per citare testualmente le parole del cronista che aveva bene impresso nella mente, per poi proseguire guardando la madre con aria incredula ed interrogativa.  
"Non dirmi! Non dirmi che tu sai qualcosa di lei…."

"Ammetto di averla contattata un paio d'anni dopo la vostra rottura, quando sei tornato a calcare le scene con successo. L'ho invitata a teatro… perdonami se l'ho fatto ma ero così stanca di vederti buttar via la tua giovinezza che ho pensato ingenuamente di darvi una seconda occasione. Ma lei rifiutò il mio invito!"

"Per forza! come può voler avere a che fare con un uomo inutile come me, uno che non solo non è mai stato in grado di proteggerla, ma l'ha fatta venire fino a New York solo per scaricarla?"

"Non dire sciocchezze figlio! Mi scrisse che era costretta a declinare il mio invito perché soffriva ancora troppo per la vostra separazione e aveva promesso che non ti avrebbe più rivisto, mentre lei non si sentiva forte abbastanza per mantenere quel proposito se ti fosse stata così vicina. Viveva presso l'orfanotrofio in cui è cresciuta in quel momento. Non ho più avuto il coraggio di scriverle altro… non volevo infierire su un cuore così nobile. Ma ora quella promessa che vi separava non ha più ragione di essere quindi ti prego, cercala! Non hai nulla da perdere…"

"Come no? nulla a parte riaprirle una ferita che ha fatto male da morire! ti pare nulla questo?"

"Sono passati molti anni. Se la ferita è guarita non hai motivo di preoccuparti per lei, forse una tua lettera le sembrerà solo un po' sciocca, se invece quella ferita sanguina ancora vuol dire che non ti ha dimenticato e in questo caso solo il tuo amore la può aiutare, non credi?"

"Pensi davvero che ci sia una possibilità per me?" la guardava con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi come quelli di un bambino cresciuto che vuole credere a Babbo Natale.

"Io vedo ciò che ho davanti: un uomo, un uomo meraviglioso innamorato come non mai, il cui cuore non ha smesso un attimo di amare una donna che non vede da anni. Questa connessione che c'era tra di voi era talmente forte che… perché mai dovresti averla mantenuta viva solo tu?"

"Potrebbe pensare che io abbia sposato Susanna per esempio… che io mi sia innamorato di lei, che sia riuscito a dimenticarla, non credi?"

"Tesoro mio… il signor William Andrew non è l'unico uomo al mondo ad essere sempre in prima pagina. Tu sei l'attore più acclamato di Broodway, lo sanno anche i sassi che Susanna è morta un anno e mezzo fa e che tu non ti sei mai sposato! Sei talmente schivo e allergico alla vita mondana che non sono nemmeno mai riusciti ad incollarti addosso qualche volgare storiella. L'unica cosa che sono stati capaci di inventarsi è stata la presunta relazione con quell' affascinante attrice molto più vecchia di te…", un sorriso le stava illuminando il viso mentre osservava quello compiaciuto del figlio, "come è che si chiamava? Mi sfugge… mi potresti aiutare a ricordare?"

"Eleonor mi pare! che ne dici?" Terence scoppiò a ridere dopo aver finto uno sforzo per rammentare.

Era accaduto davvero che i giornali avessero lucrato su un presunto rapporto amoroso tra Terence Graham ed Eleonor Baker, poco prima che l'attrice rivelasse orgogliosamente al mondo intero di essere la madre naturale della talentuosa stella. In realtà qualche indiscrezione era palesata anche sul conto di Karin; d'altronde la bellissima artista lavorava a stretto contatto con Terence e la loro intesa era evidente.  
Per Terry era solo lavoro forse… non era la stessa cosa per l'attrice che dava il meglio di sé sul palcoscenico più perché quando era là sopra tra le braccia di lui non necessitava di fingeva affatto, piuttosto che per le sue doti istrioniche.

"Credi che Candy non legga i giornali? La morte di Susanna è stata a lungo commentata, non credi lei sappia che non l'hai mai sposata? Dammi retta! Prendi il coraggio a due mani e scrivile! Oppure va da lei! ma cercala in qualche modo o te ne pentirai per il resto della vita!" la donna vide un lampo abbagliante attraversare le iridi blu del figlio, forse questa volta era riuscita ad aiutarlo davvero.

Quella sera stessa Terence scrisse la sua lettera, poche righe piene di amore e pudore; incredibilmente impiegò solo pochi istanti per farlo, le scrisse di getto come se il tempo non fosse mai passato per le loro anime… se lei non era cambiata avrebbe capito.

_**Cara Candy,  
come stai?  
E' passato un anno da allora...Trascorso quest'arco di tempo, mi ero ripromesso di scriverti, ma poi, preso dai dubbi, ho lasciato che passassero altri sei mesi.  
Ora, però, mi sono fatto coraggio e ho deciso di inviarti questa lettera.  
Per me non è cambiato niente.**_

_**Non so se leggerai mai queste mie parole, ma volevo che tu sapessi almeno questo.  
T.G  
**_

Non aspettò il mattino successivo perché non voleva rischiare di tornare di nuovo sui suoi passi, uscì in piena notte e, dopo aver portato un attimo la busta al petto, la imbucò velocemente… ormai l'aveva fatto, non poteva tornare indietro. La indirizzò alla Casa di Pony; non poteva essere sicuro vivesse là, ma per certo quelle donne gentili che l'avevano cresciuta avrebbero saputo dove eventualmente reindirizzare quella missiva.  
Ora poteva solo aspettare, come non lo avesse fatto abbastanza…

_**4 La Porte, collina di Pony 1924**_

"Bert! sei arrivato finalmente! che piacere! non ti aspettavo così presto, sei tornato dal Brasile solo qualche giorno fa, sarai stanco di andare in giro per il mondo".

"Sai quanto riesco a rilassarmi in questo posto! Sei scappata da Chicago in fretta e furia, il tempo di dare un bacio al piccolo Alistear e sei sparita! Avevo una voglia matta di abbracciarti e chiacchierare da solo con te in santa pace piccola… fatti vedere! Come stai?"

Candy fece una piroetta su se stessa facendo volteggiare il vestito a fiori. Il sole illuminava i suoi riccioli biondi, le sue lentiggini e il suo corpo aggraziato e leggero, che non era più quello di una ragazzina.  
"Come ti pare che stia? Mi sei mancato molto ma sto benone!"

"Ti va di salire sopra la collina?'" propose il distinto signore.

"Solo se accetti di farlo correndo a piedi nudi! a chi arriva prima!" non aveva nemmeno finito la frase che aveva fatto volare le scarpe sul cortile ed era partita a tutta velocità".

Albert si mise a ridere e la seguì… si stesero sulla cima del caro pendio con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca a riprendere fiato. Sotto di loro un tappeto di foglie multicolore… La brezza leggera, il sole e le fronde non completamente piene di papà albero creavano ombre ambrate e giocose sui loro corpi come se mille fate danzassero intorno a loro.

"Sono felice di vederti così allegra piccola, davvero molto contento. Dimmi… non ti sei ancora stancata della casa di Pony? Non ti piacerebbe lavorare nell'azienda di famiglia, accanto a me?"

"Bert… ti prego! Cosa vuoi che ci faccia io nell'azienda di famiglia in mezzo a ricconi imbalsamati in doppio petto che non sanno nemmeno portarsi la valigetta da soli? Io amo stare qui, questo è un pezzo di paradiso e adoro il mio lavoro alla Clinica Felice. Mi sento libera e indipendente, inoltre aiuto le mie mamme con i bambini… cosa posso volere di più dalla vita?  
Sai... penso di essere stata in qualche modo fortunata ad essere stata lasciata in fasce in questo posto, sono stata sempre molto amata qui, ho conosciuto te in questa collina, sono diventata una donna adulta e indipendente.  
_Penso che la mia infanzia mi abbia regalato un vantaggio rispetto a chi se ne sta in disparte a guardare la vita.  
Conosco molte ragazze che non sanno nemmeno di essere felici. Sono talmente abituate ad esserlo che i loro sensi sono sopiti. Io sono perfettamente certa di essere viva e felice in ogni momento della mia esistenza e continuerò ad esserlo indipendentemente dalle cose spiacevoli che mi aspettano."  
_  
"Sei una ragazza meravigliosamente incredibile, lo sai? Non ti manca nulla quindi, ho detto bene? Posso stare tranquillo su questo?" continuò il ricco signore.

"E cosa potrei desiderare di più di ciò che ho qui ora?" di nuovo lei.  
Aveva un sorriso radioso ma in quel momento Albert decise che era la volta buona per tastare davvero il terreno.

"Beh… una famiglia per esempio, una famiglia tua intendo… dei figli…"

Candy chiuse gli occhi un momento e si portò le mani al cuore… una famiglia sua? Quello non rientrava nel carrello dei suoi desideri, quello era un'illusione che non si era più permessa di cullare da molto tempo oramai. Erano anni che non osava più sognare quel genere di felicità, da una notte nevosa fredda e lontana…

"Bert… ho imparato a gioire di ciò che mi posso permettere, non voglio vivere di sogni e fantasie. Ma non ti devi dispiacere né preoccupare, non sono disfattista né disperata, semplicemente non conosco nessuno che mi interessi fino a quel punto in questo momento e non è un dramma. So bene cosa sia l'amore… l'amore tra un uomo e una donna, e non provo questo sentimento per alcuno né intendo farmi bastare qualcosa di meno da quello che ho avuto la fortuna di sfiorare, è molto chiaro! Ma questo non è motivo per non vivere la vita appieno come ho sempre cercato di fare; conosco molte persone che sono appagate anche se non sono sposate e io sono una di queste, almeno per adesso".

"Beh! stai passando la tua giovinezza tra queste colline, un po' isolata dal mondo… magari se ti dessi la possibilità di incontrarlo questo qualcuno…"

"Senti senti da che pulpito! E tu? Quando comincerai a pensare un po' di più alla tua vita privata?" lo incalzò lei avvicinandosi curiosa al suo viso.

"E chi ti dice che non lo stia facendo? Magari uno di questi giorni ti farò una bella sorpresa!" Le rispose lui raggiante ma con una punta di malinconia… temeva che lei si sentisse in qualche modo abbandonata, o lasciata indietro ed era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto.

C'era stato un momento in cui aveva desiderato con tutto se stesso occupare il suo cuore, ma si era reso conto che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito completamente e non aveva voluto rischiare un rapporto così forte e sincero come quello che condividevano, condendolo di risvolti romantici che non gli appartenevano in tutto e per tutto. _"So bene cosa sia l'amore… l'amore tra un uomo e una donna … né intendo farmi bastare qualcosa di meno…"_ piccola dolce meravigliosa ragazza, era sempre stata così affettuosa con lui ma nello stesso tempo, forse inconsciamente, trasparente come l'acqua di sorgente e lui si era fatto una ragione di questo diventando la sua roccia. Con non poca fatica era riuscito a reagire e ora… ora vedeva una nuova speranza e aveva tutta l'intenzione e la voglia di lottare per questa.

Ma adesso che stava facendo Candy? stava di nuovo distogliendo l'attenzione da se stessa… e lui caparbiamente rimise la palla al centro e ripartì all'attacco.  
"Quindi… ritornando a questo fantomatico qualcuno che potresti incontrare o… riscoprire?"

"Andiamo! Quanti giovani uomini mi avete fatto conoscere tu ed Annie in questi anni? Ho anche accettato di uscire con qualcuno di loro, ricordi? Non è questo il punto e tu lo sai bene… o no?"  
Sull'ultima domanda si era girata verso di lui e gli aveva piantato addosso gli occhi giganteschi e sinceri. Si era pienamente realizzata professionalmente, era serena… questo sì, questo era il termine giusto per rappresentare la sua esistenza, ma la felicità vera non faceva ancora parte della sua vita.

"Molto bene allora… sono in partenza per New York! starò là su per giù un paio di mesi, spero di tornare per fine anno, che ne diresti di accompagnarmi per una volta?"

"Stai scherzando vero? Non mi posso permettere di lasciare il mio lavoro per tutto quel tempo! Non sono una riccona sfondata io! e poi amo ciò che faccio."

"In realtà, e ne ho parlato ieri con il Dottor Martin, potresti frequentare un corso di aggiornamento professionale molto impegnativo che ti permetterebbe di arricchire le tue conoscenze e il tuo curriculum. Tu sai quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto che tu diventassi medico, avesti avuto tutte le carte in regola per farlo, ma hai sempre preferito lavorare piuttosto che studiare. Il corso ha una durata di sei mesi e c'è un limite imposto al numero dei partecipanti perciò occorre superare un esame di ammissione. E' un'ottima occasione per te, non dirmi che hai paura di essere bocciata al test d'ingresso!" Albert la guardò con aria di sfida; la vita della sua protetta era così piatta e una come lei aveva di certo bisogno di nuovi orizzonti.

Candy si sentì spiazzata, in realtà aveva bisogno di qualcosa di nuovo ma… New York… le faceva ancora impressione. La considerazione che fece subito dopo la lasciò interdetta tanto che ebbe paura di se stessa… _"E' più di un anno che lui è partito per Londra, non ci sarà alcuna possibilità di vederlo" _; possibile che avesse ancora paura di incrociare Terence?  
_"Quanto sei stupida Candy! E' una vita che non pensi più a lui, che significa il fatto che lui sia o meno a Londra o chissà dove in questo momento?" _

Albert la fissava in attesa di una risposta, ma ben più di una se ne aspettava dalla sua domanda. La giovane donna chiuse un attimo gli occhi, le ciglia tremolarono un secondo e poi con un sorriso smagliante rispose: "Potrebbe essere una buona idea! Lascia che ci pensi e mi organizzi con il Dottor Martin e Miss Pony e soprattutto proviamo prima a sostenere questo esame di ingresso" gli strizzò l'occhio felice.  
L'amico di una vita pregò che questo viaggio potesse essere un nuovo inizio per entrambi.

_**  
5 Chicago, 1924**_

Candice sostenne facilmente il suo test, le era sembrato sin troppo semplice, nonostante questo il giorno in cui la graduatoria fu esposta era particolarmente nervosa; si sentiva strana, eppure non teneva a quel corso in modo così particolare, non capiva.  
Quando vide la calca di ragazze ammassate davanti ai cartelloni riportanti i risultati si ricordò di aver già vissuto con molta intensità quella scena, il giorno in cui ufficialmente aveva lasciato le vesti di allieva infermiera ed aveva ottenuto il suo diploma. Quanto era eccitata quel giorno, e ne aveva tutte le ragioni! Non era solo il titolo di studio, la realizzazione professionale, era di più… molto di più… Era la consapevolezza reale di aver raggiunto la propria indipendenza, di essere pronta a spiccare il volo nel giardino della vita, una vita accanto ad un compagno che, lo avrebbe scoperto la settimana successiva da una sua lettera, quello stesso giorno si era conquistato la parte di attore protagonista nello spettacolo che avrebbe segnato l'inizio concreto della loro storia d'amore insieme.  
Adesso comprendeva meglio l'eccitazione che aveva sentito quella mattina, che nostalgia! Inutile nasconderla al proprio cuore! Stavolta non c'era nessun retroscena di quel genere dietro l'angolo.  
Ricordò a chiare lettere quella missiva:

_**Tuttelentiggini!  
Come va? Il tuo esame? Non ho ancora ricevuto tue notizie al riguardo.  
Io… io ce l'ho fatta, ci sono riuscito! La parte di Romeo è mia!  
Verrai alla prima della stagione vero? Mi occuperò io di organizzare tutto, non dovrai farti carico di nulla.  
So che sei molto occupata ma tieniti libera per quel giorno, ti prego! E' molto importante.  
Avevo premura di dirti almeno questo! Stasera ti scrivo di nuovo con calma, ora voglio solo che questa notizia ti giunga il più rapidamente possibile.  
Scappo alle prove…  
A prestissimo,  
Terry  
**_

Le era scoppiato il cuore nel petto, tutto le era parso così reale in quel lontano momento, il suo sogno più grande a portata di mano, non vedeva l'ora di incontrarlo. Fu assalita da una voglia matta di correre a casa e tirar fuori quella busta, come fosse possibile dal presente riavvolgere tutto e tornare indietro nel tempo... quel tempo che aveva pregato Iddio di fermare su quelle scale dolorose e che le era sfuggito come sabbia tra le dita.

_"Oh noooo! Candy! Che stai facendo? ricaccia indietro subito tutto, ti prego!" _pensò mentre scuoteva la testa nel tentativo di fermare quell'ingranaggio inceppato che aveva ritrovato il giusto incastro e aveva deciso di rimettersi a girare proprio quella mattina.

Le parole del suo Terry, le teneva da conto come il più grande dei tesori, ma non aveva più avuto l'ardire di leggerle, allo stesso modo aveva chiesto ad Albert di continuare a conservare il suo diario così pieno solo di lui… perché è inutile piangere sul latte versato, perché Terence non avrebbe mai fatto parte del suo futuro.

_"Lui ha la sua strada ormai, e non incrocerà mai la mia…" _

Si ripeté nuovamente queste parole, in modo da soffocare immediatamente il pensiero che l'aveva sopraffatta qualche istante prima. Era meglio non muovere nulla del passato, mantenere tutto ben interrato per non rischiare di soffrire di nuovo. In fondo Susanna era morta da tempo e lui era partito per l'Europa per superare il suo dolore, lei non c'entrava più alcunché in quella faccenda.

Le notizie che arrivavano dal tour europeo della Compagnia di Terence erano a dir poco lusinghiere, lui brillava come una stella; il suo talento, la sua passione stavano conquistando il mondo e lei era la sua ammiratrice segreta più devota. Doveva anche ammettere che aveva dovuto imporsi di pensare razionalmente al fatto che le pagine mondane avrebbero presto parlato di lui anche in altri termini e gli occhi di Karin nelle fotografie che li ritraevano insieme parlavano chiaro. Non aveva più una compagna malata, era bello come un dio greco, famoso e sempre circondato da donne mozzafiato, non sarebbe rimasto solo molto a lungo… era la cosa più normale e giusta possibile. E non poteva far altro che augurarglielo e augurarselo perché nulla era più importante della felicità di lui.

Nonostante gli sforzi il suo cuore continuava a pulsare veloce come il giorno del diploma e, una volta rientrata alla Casa di Pony, ne comprese sino in fondo il motivo.  
Mentre la macchina di Albert imboccava il vialetto della struttura vide il signor Marshall, il postino, consegnare, tra le lettere sigillate e le cartoline, un pacchetto a Suor Maria e si sentì mancare.

Scese dall'auto con le ginocchia tremanti, Bert l'aveva sorretta e l'aveva guardata un po' preoccupato. La suora invitò tutti in cucina per un caffè e qualche dolce e la posta venne temporaneamente dimenticata sopra la credenza.

Grandi e piccini si congratularono con Candy per il suo esame ma lei distoglieva di continuo lo sguardo… quelle buste erano una calamita, non vedeva l'ora di rimanere sola a smistare la corrispondenza del giorno come faceva sempre.

E fu la prima cosa di cui si occupò appena tutti furono tornati alle loro consuete attività.

Si ritrovò seduta in poltrona con un'unica lettera leggera tra le mani, il resto delle missive sparpagliate sul tavolo… sembrava che qualcuno le avesse distribuite tutte in bella mostra per cercarne velocemente una in particolare; ed una speciale come non mai era effettivamente arrivata, caratterizzata da una grafia slanciata ed elegante che lei conosceva molto bene appartenere ad una persona, il cui nome non aveva nemmeno avuto il bisogno di leggere nell'angolino riservato al mittente.  
Stava seduta con lo scritto appoggiato al cuore, gli occhi serrati e nessun rumore intorno, come se fosse in un universo parallelo. Quella busta era chiusa e già stava parlando, le mani di lui l'avevano accarezzata, la sua bocca sfiorata in un ultimo gesto di speranza, la carta portava per quanto impossibile la fragranza del suo profumo che come un tornado aveva invaso le narici di lei riportandola su un prato di narcisi tanti anni addietro...

Udì le loro risa riecheggiare, respirò l'odore del petto caldo sul quale era atterrata e aveva tuffato il suo viso, un istante prima di riemergere con dolore da quella magia e mascherare il tutto con le solite schermaglie. L'aveva amato sempre immensamente ma le erano stati concessi così pochi momenti, brevi contatti da ricordare…

…eppure in un istante riuscì a riviverli nitidamente, sospesa tra presente e passato in un tempo senza tempo…  
…la sala delle armature al castello dei Granchester, le loro dita che si rincorrevano sulla tastiera del pianoforte, il camino scoppiettante in Scozia… e poi quello strappo tremendo sulle scale di New York, sentì il cuore dolere esattamente come allora.

La voce di miss Pony le arrivò ovattata dopo che l'aveva chiamata diverse volte per scuoterla dal torpore di cui pareva prigioniera e si era inginocchiata davanti a lei; ricatapultata nella dimensione reale, sbatté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il viso preoccupato della buona donna che le chiedeva con infinita dolcezza che cosa la stesse turbando a tal punto.  
"Nu… nulla miss Pony, credo di essere solo stanca e ho bisogno di andare a riposare".

"Chi ti scrive piccola?'"

"Io… non so… io…" balbettò Candy, mentre allontanava quel dono prezioso dal petto e lo porgeva alla buona donna per farle vedere, forse si era confusa…  
Miss Pony lesse velocemente il nome del mittente dalla carta stretta tra le mani tremanti della sua bambina e, senza aggiungere altro, le ricongiunse delicatamente al petto di lei perché potesse continuare a cullare quel miracolo in tutta intimità nel posto in cui e per cui era nato: vicino al cuore.

"Piccola mia, qui non c'è bisogno di te, vai a riposare… prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, nessuno ti disturberà".

L'anziana signora seguì con lo sguardo la giovane donna che correva sopra la sua collina; uscendo aveva quasi travolto Suor Maria ma sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorta di averlo fatto.  
"Che succede amica mia? Che ha la nostra Candy? Non so se fosse più sconvolta che in un altro mondo!"

"E' arrivata!" sorrise Miss Pony asciugandosi una lacrima sotto gli occhiali.

"Che cosa?" chiese la suora sempre più stranita.

"La lettera del signor Granchester! Era ora che si decidesse, non trova?"

"Vuole dirmi che lei è sempre stata sicura che questo sarebbe successo?"

"Sicura come di poche altre cose nella vita! Non ho mai potuto dimenticare lo sguardo innamorato di quel ragazzo che venne a farci visita subito dopo aver messo piede nel nostro paese. La luce dei suoi occhi, la stessa che vidi qualche minuto più tardi in quelli di Candy. Il fato non ha avuto la mano leggera con loro e ora che sono entrambi di nuovo liberi da qualsiasi vincolo…"

Suor Maria si fece il segno della croce…  
"Oh mio Dio! E se non fosse questo il motivo che lo spinge a cercarla? Se la facesse soffrire di nuovo? Stava così bene adesso… io..."

"Crede davvero ci possa essere un qualche altro motivo plausibile che spinge una persona onorevole, leale ed orgogliosa come Terence Graham a farsi viso dopo tanti anni?"

No… non poteva esserci spiegazione diversa da un sogno meraviglioso che riemerge con prepotenza pretendendo di essere vissuto… finalmente…

_**6 La Porte, collina di Pony 1924**_

Candy prese posto con la schiena appoggiata a papà albero dopo avergli accarezzato la corteccia, come aveva sempre pensato avesse fatto il suo Terry quel giorno che era venuto a conoscere il posto in cui era cresciuta. Chiuse gli occhi e le parve di avvertire la sua mano calda e morbida sfiorare la propria.  
Il sole stava tramontando oramai e i suoi raggi ambrati e tiepidi illuminavano il viso della ragazza, le sembrò di sentire le sue lentiggini animarsi di vita propria e danzare sul suo naso…  
Che sensazione fresca e leggera, non l'aveva più sentita da tanti anni, da quando lui si divertiva a canzonarla per quelle macchioline dorate che in realtà aveva sempre adorato. Udì nitidamente la sua risata sonora e si rese conto solo allora che quei momenti le erano mancati come l'aria.

_"La tua signorina Tuttelentiggini è sempre rimasta qui… amore mio… dimmi che torni da me…" _aveva tanta paura di correre con la fantasia, ma non riuscì a trattenere quel pensiero, nonostante fosse divenuta abilissima a celare le parole del suo cuore negli anni.

Sentì le lacrime pungere gli occhi e un nodo serrarle la gola e capì che non poteva più nascondere nulla a se stessa.  
Si fece coraggio e aprì la busta con devozione, portò il biglietto che conteneva al petto e alle labbra e poi lesse finalmente e le sembrò che il suo torace si aprisse da quanto bussava quel cuore impazzito.

Era tutto così chiaro…  
_"Anche per me… non è cambiato nulla! Mi chiedi quali novità ci siano nella mia vita? I miei sentimenti non sono mutati… esattamente come i tuoi Terry… "_  
Decise lì per lì di non rispondere, nel giro di poche settimane sarebbe stata a New York; si sarebbe presa il tempo per pensare alle parole più giuste da dirgli… di persona…

Non l'avesse mai fatto! Più passava il tempo, più i dubbi l'assalivano. E se avesse capito male? Come poteva essere sicura di aver inteso le parole di un uomo che non vedeva né sentiva da quando era un adolescente?  
Per un cuore innamorato anche le cose più evidenti possono diventare indecifrabili. Miss Pony e Suor Maria non le avevano chiesto nulla, ma avevano notato il crescente nervosismo di Candy.  
Passavano i giorni e la ragazza era sempre più taciturna, non mangiava, rispondeva a monosillabi ostentando un gigantesco forzato sorriso finché non arrivò il momento di lasciare il nido.

***

Candice sarebbe partita l'indomani mattina presto e non riusciva davvero a prendere sonno, decise di andare in cucina a prepararsi qualche cosa di caldo e trovò Miss Pony ad attenderla.

"Bambina mia, non riesci a riposare nemmeno tu?"

"E' la mia ultima notte alla casa di Pony, sono solo un po' angosciata per questo, mi mancherete così tanto!" disse andandosi a rannicchiare ai piedi della buona donna che sorseggiava dalla sua tazza lasciandosi cullare dalla sedia a dondolo. I riccioli d'oro di Candy andarono a coprire le ginocchia dell'istitutrice e lei li accarezzò teneramente.

"Starai via solo pochi mesi, non dovresti essere così ansiosa per questo. Noi tutti ti aspetteremo a braccia aperte. Piccola mia… non voglio violare la tua sfera personale, ma io credo che sia una certa lettera a giocare in questo modo con il tuo umore e a tenerti sotto scacco. Hai bisogno di raccontare qualche cosa a tua madre?  
Devi sapere che, anche se non mi sono mai sposata, il mio cuore ha conosciuto l'amore e riesco a comprenderti più di quanto tu creda. Temi che non ti ami, è così? Non lo ha scritto in modo sufficientemente chiaro per te su quella carta?"

"Io… pensavo lo avesse fatto a dir la verità, ma ora non ne sono più tanto convinta e ho paura di dover ricominciare a dimenticare come ho fatto tanti anni fa; è passato tanto tempo e noi siamo cresciti lontani e inevitabilmente cambiati, con crede anche lei?".

"Tesoro, credimi che è normale tu ti senta così ma devi fidarti del tuo cuore, del suo primo istinto. E' il cuore che conta".  
Di nuovo… Miss Pony diceva sempre che, anche se non si vede, è il cuore che conta.  
"Non voglio che tu mi dica quali parole ha usato perché non mi servono per capire che c'è un solo motivo che può aver spinto Terence Graham Granchester a cercarti. Quindi fatti coraggio e va da lui, quando lo guarderai negli occhi sarà tutto molto semplice. Perché a questo punto suppongo che tu non gli abbia risposto, giusto? E posso solo immaginare come si possa sentire ora quel povero giovane senza cenno alcuno. Penserà di sicuro che tu non abbia alcun interesse nei suoi confronti e starà maledicendo la sua stupidaggine che lo ha spinto a riaprire l'armadio del passato."

Candy si portò le mani alla bocca e trattenne il respiro a quel pensiero, non si era soffermata a pensare a ciò che sarebbe passato nella testa di lui attendendo invano una risposta; doveva vederlo il prima possibile! L'avrebbe cercato subito appena giunta a New York, in fondo lui le aveva lasciato il suo indirizzo.  
Si sentì così sciocca in quel momento; nelle ultime quattro settimane era stata attraversata da ogni sorta di emozione… era talmente felice da aver avuto quasi paura e si era presa tutto il tempo per rispondere perché voleva assaporare ogni briciola di quel presente che pensava non sarebbe mai arrivato, poi aveva iniziato a pensare di non aver capito nulla e che non avrebbe risposto affatto, e ora non vedeva l'ora di averlo davanti e temeva addirittura fosse troppo tardi!

"Adesso va a letto piccola, domani sarà un grande giorno e io voglio che tu sia bella come il sole per il tuo amore" le prese il viso tra le mani e si chinò a posarle un bacio sulla fronte.

"Miss Paulina... " ripeté Candy a voce bassa, incapace di trattenere un sorriso; aveva saputo il suo vero nome quando era già abbastanza grande. Sospirò nel ripensare a tutte le volte in cui le aveva letto nel cuore e le aveva sussurrato "…eppure, se si continua a vivere, c'è sempre spazio per la speranza".

_**  
7 New York, 1924 **_

Era un freddo pomeriggio dei primi di novembre quando Candy mise piede alla stazione centrale di New York. Era frastornata, teneva in tasca la lettera di Terry, la toccava ogni tanto. C'era un autista ad attenderla, la accompagnò presso il palazzo che gli Andrew possedevano in città, in cui un delizioso appartamento all'ultimo piano era stato appositamente preparato per lei.  
Albert aveva pensato a tutto come al solito, lui era già in città da qualche giorno e a quell'ora stava sicuramente ancora lavorando; erano d'accordo per vedersi a pranzo il giorno successivo.  
Godette di una bella doccia calda, si cambiò d'abito e si fece accompagnare all'indirizzo di Terence, non poteva aspettare oltre; immaginò fosse ancora impegnato sul palcoscenico ma non aveva tempo né testa per ragionare troppo, lo avrebbe aspettato davanti casa il tempo necessario.

Una signora di mezza età le aprì la porta squadrandola da capo a piedi.  
"Signorina, ho finito le mie faccende e me ne sto andando. Non posso far entrare nessuno, il signore è a teatro e rincasa sempre molto tardi, a volte non rientra affatto tanto è preso con la preparazione dell'inizio della stagione teatrale! Ha molte ammiratrici, se faccio entrare tutte quelle che suonano alla porta… lei mi capisce vero? Ho il permesso di far passare solo pochi intimi, il signor Hataway, la signora Beker, la signoria Kleiss…"

"Ce… certo! non si preoccupi… io… io lo aspetterò qui sul pianerottolo"  
Era stanca morta ma decisa ad andare fino in fondo senza attendere oltre, pregò con tutte le sue forze di vedere Terence arrivare il prima possibile, anche se sapere che Karin era di casa la turbò non poco. Quel pensiero la tormentava, le avvelenava l'anima… l'attrice gli era stata accanto per molti anni, lo conosceva ormai meglio di lei ed era così attraente.  
Guardò le scale e fu tentata di scappare via velocemente e fingere di non essere mai arrivata fin là. Appoggiò un piede sul primo gradino e guardò in basso, sentì la testa girare e il rumore dei passi di Terry che la inseguivano disperati… dovette fermarsi.

Decise di mantenere positivi i suoi pensieri respirando profondamente e ripetendo le parole che aveva pronunciato Miss Pony il giorno prima. Cercò di svuotare la testa e si perse ad osservare il via vai di gente sulle strade dalla stretta finestra del vano scale, consapevole che, comunque fosse andata, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata da lì a poche ore. Si era decisa a guardare in faccia il passato che le si era insperabilmente ripresentato davanti, quella porta non si era mai chiusa del tutto ed era arrivato il momento di sistemare le cose una volta per tutte.  
Rumori provenienti dall'interno dell'appartamento la destarono…

"Robert! accomodati, ti posso offrire qualche cosa?" Terence era rientrato utilizzando l'ascensore che fermava diretto all'interno del suo attico.  
Il regista notò il suo nervosismo, lo aveva invitato a salire ma era ansioso di controllare qualcosa. Lo vide infatti divorare letteralmente i nomi sulle buste che la signora Muller gli aveva lasciato in bella mostra sul mobile dell'ingresso.

"Maledizione!" sbottò senza riuscire a contenersi.

"Che succede figliolo? Sei angosciato, era tanto tempo che non ti vedevo con i nervi a fior di pelle come negli ultimi giorni, sembri una bomba innescata sul punto di esplodere!"

"Perdonami… so di essere stato intrattabile! Sono un vero idiota! E' che… avevo sperato di recuperare una parte molto importante della mia vita, ma credo di dovermi arrendere alla realtà dei fatti".

"L'hai cercata?" osò Robert.

Terence lo guardò stupito.  
"Co… come? chi?"

"Perdonami ma ti conosco da troppo tempo per non leggere la tua pena. So perfettamente che non hai mai amato Susanna, che le sei stato accanto per dovere e altrettanto bene ho compreso che hai dovuto fare una grande rinuncia in nome di questo dovere, rinuncia che ti ha portato sull'orlo del baratro. Non credevo che avessi conservato intatto nel profondo quel sentimento, me ne sono reso conto solo di recente".

Furono interrotti dal campanello…  
"Chi può essere a quest'ora?" esclamò Terry avviandosi alla porta.

Candy era lì davanti a lui…  
Robert vide i due giovani guardarsi, gli occhi di Terry vibravano e scintillavano e non riuscivano a staccarsi da quelli pieni di lacrime di lei. Fu il vecchio regista a rompere il silenzio, fece accomodare Candy e si accomiatò il più velocemente possibile.

"Terence, è meglio che io vada, parleremo nei prossimi giorni se ne avrai voglia. Domani mattina sei libero, hai lavorato sin troppo oggi" Poi si rivolse a Candy "Signorina le auguro una piacevole serata" e sparì dalla loro vista rapidissimo nascondendo un compiaciuto sorriso e pensando…  
_"E' lei! Sicuramente è lei… la sua Giulietta finalmente…"_

"Ca… Candy sei tu? sei proprio tu?" sussurrò il giovane con un fil di voce, "Entra… entra, accomodati pure, è freddissimo qui fuori".

Il calore dell'appartamento fece bene alla ragazza che era davvero congelata, aveva atteso sul pianerottolo per più di un'ora.  
Terry si avvicinò a lei per aiutarla a togliere il cappotto, era talmente emozionato che non sapeva come cominciare qualsiasi discorso, per cui come un automa occupava la testa facendo semplicemente ciò che la cortesia richiede, anche se la voce lo tradiva.  
Candy... la sua Candy era a pochi centimetri di distanza e lui non sapeva davvero come muoversi e cosa cominciare a dire. La vide allontanarsi di spalle piano a guardare le mille luci della città, si era avvicinata all'enorme finestra che dominava New York dall'alto cercando di trattenere la voglia spietata di svenire e di piangere; d'istinto lui la avvolse da dietro con le sue braccia.

"Ti amo" le sussurrò all'orecchio; la sentì tremare mentre si appoggiava completamente con la schiena al suo petto e gli accarezzava le mani.

"Tienimi stretta amore" gli rispose voltandosi e immergendosi nel caldo abbraccio di lui. Rimasero così qualche minuto, temendo che il più piccolo movimento facesse svanire quell'incanto.

"Ti amo" le ripetè di nuovo lui mentre sentiva la camicia inumidirsi sul petto… erano le lacrime calde di lei. "Parlami! Ti prego! di' qualcosa oppure stringimi; ho paura del silenzio e dei tuoi brividi e dei miei limiti… io ti amo…"

La sentì finalmente aprire le braccia appoggiate al suo petto a stringerlo in vita;  
"Ho ricevuto la tua lettera… ti amo Terry".

"Scusami… per tutto…  
Scusami per non aver saputo lottare per il nostro amore, per non essere cresciuto insieme a te, per non aver asciugato le tue lacrime, per non averti stretta a me quando ne avevi bisogno…  
Scusami anche perché ho preferito scriverlo, ma, dopo aver rinunciato a te… a noi… come un codardo non è facile dirti che sei diventata il senso di ogni mio giorno, di ogni mio momento… Che idiota, non sto facendo altro che confonderti ma… vorrei far di tutto per non perderti… perdonami…" riuscì a borbottare nella confusione che non riusciva a domare prima che il nodo che aveva in gola non gli impedisse di andare oltre.

Fu allora che lei alzò il viso dal petto di lui e si immerse nei suoi occhi blu vibranti.  
"Smettila di chiedermi scusa, soltanto amami e promettimi che non mi lascerai mai più… non potrei sopportarlo di nuovo", le ultime parole morirono sulla bocca di lui che in breve si fuse completamente alla sua.

Che sapore dolce, le sue labbra morbide e carnose, la sua lingua calda che accarezzava la propria sempre più voluttuosamente e profondamente tanto da far cedere le ginocchia di entrambi e farli scivolare sul tappeto di fronte al camino.  
Continuarono a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi, le loro dita si intrecciavano imbarazzate e tremanti alla ricerca delle asole dei bottoni, nel desiderio incontrollabile di cercarsi e sentirsi sotto i vestiti per amarsi completamente come tante volte avevano sognato.  
Accadde tutto molto lentamente, tra baci e ancora baci, mille carezze e "ti amo" e un batticuore da schiattare finché i loro corpi e le loro anime non si fusero nel più intimo e sublime degli abbracci.

_**8 25 Dicembre 1927 **_

Seduto al volante della sua auto, Terence si rese conto di aver guidato per ore come sospeso in un altro tempo.  
Non era riuscito ad affrontare la solitudine del suo appartamento newyorkese e si era messo immediatamente alla guida, incurante del maltempo. Era arrivato a destinazione, il buio la faceva da padrone; c'era talmente tanta neve che non riusciva neppure a capacitarsi di come fosse riuscito ad arrivare indenne, ma ormai nulla aveva più importanza, nulla di ciò che era stato.  
Era arrivato e nel giro di pochi attimi il calore dell'abbraccio della moglie gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare ogni pena.

Era notte inoltrata e Candy non riusciva a chiudere occhio, il vento sibilava e una vera e propria tempesta di neve era in arrivo... era in ansia.  
Il silenzio regnava assoluto, i gemelli dormivano tranquilli uno accanto all'altra nella culla ai piedi del letto... il fuoco scoppiettava ancora nel camino.

Era stato difficile convincere tutti quei monelli a cedere alle braccia di Morfeo mentre desideravano solo tenere gli occhi incollati al cielo in attesa di scorgere una slitta trainata da renne volanti fermarsi sopra il tetto dell'edificio, ma alla fine i bambini erano crollati come birilli stremati dalla battaglia di palle di neve che li aveva tenuti occupati tutto il pomeriggio.

Si avvicinò alla finestra, con la mano calda pulì il vetro e vi appoggiò la fronte per guardare fuori... incrociò due profondi occhi blu dall'altra parte. Il palmo di lui su quello di lei separati dalla sottile lastra glaciale.  
Corse ad aprirgli, senza prendersi nemmeno il tempo di indossare le pantofole o una vestaglia.  
Il vento freddo entrò per un istante nell'ampio ingresso in cui un bellissimo albero di natale faceva bella mostra di sé.  
Lui ebbe appena il tempo di aprire il cappotto e Candy si rannicchiò immediatamente tra le sue braccia.  
"Amore… sei congelato! Sei stato un pazzo a metterti in strada con questo tempo! Con il treno saresti arrivato domani in tarda mattinata!"

Sentiva il corpo caldo di lei incollato al suo…  
"Non lo dire neppure per scherzo! Non riuscivo più a sopportare di non averti accanto! E' stato orribile!"

"Terry! Ma ci siamo salutati solo tre giorni fa! Tu dovevi finire con il lavoro e… io non potevo mancare alla festa di fidanzamento di Albert con Karin a Chicago, non potevo lasciarlo solo con la zia Elroy in quel frangente e…

"E Robert non poteva perdere contemporaneamente entrambi i suoi primi attori… lo so… lo so, è tutto molto semplice a dirsi", la interruppe lui. "Dammi pure del pazzo ma io senza di te non ci voglio più stare nemmeno un istante…"

"Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa di caldo?" gli chiese premurosa, mentre lui affondava il viso tra i suoi riccioli e le accarezzava languidamente il corpo in tutta la sua lunghezza.

"Ho solo bisogno di te amore…" le rispose mentre catturava le sue labbra in un bacio morbido e sensuale.

Si spostarono in camera velocemente, lui si spogliò mentre guardava i suoi angioletti dormire beati con i piccoli pugni stretti al petto.

Sentì sua moglie avvicinarsi alle spalle e la sorprese girandosi velocemente e catturandola in un abbraccio ed un bacio infuocati.  
"Terry…", sussurrò lei senza fiato… "Ci sono i bambini…"

"Dormono e poi sono piccolissimi… vieni davanti al camino… non si accorgeranno di nulla" le rispose lui facendo morire le parole sulla bocca socchiusa e arrendevole di lei, mentre le slacciava la camiciuola e crollavano sul tappeto morbido vinti dalla passione.

Si svegliarono nudi sotto le coperte qualche ora più tardi. Era l'alba, lei gli dava le spalle mentre lui si stringeva di più al suo corpo e ricominciava a baciarla lasciando scie umide sul suo collo.

"Terry… "

"Shhhh! stanno ancora dormendo e io voglio di nuovo mia moglie, perché so bene che non mi degnerà di uno sguardo per tutto il giorno poi" la interruppe mentre sentiva la schiena e le cosce di lei incollarsi a lui, annullando gli ultimi millimetri d'aria che ancora c'erano tra loro. Le sue mani si impadronivano dei seni di lei per poi correre piano piano verso il basso.

Un paio d'ore più tardi godevano di un'abbondante colazione, dopo che i due gemelli erano stati allattati a dovere.  
Candy non aveva voluto dirglielo, ma anche le sue giornate senza di lui erano state malinconiche, soprattutto l'ultima trascorsa a Chicago; aveva scritto una lettera… al suo diario di ragazza…

_  
Caro diario,  
è sciocco scrivere una lettera al proprio diario? Non lo so… sono anni che non ti apro, ma non illuderti… non voglio riaverti né aprirti, né leggerti perché mi fai ancora male per quello che è stato subito dopo; voglio solo lasciarti un ultimo pensiero che il mio caro Albert si occuperà di far arrivare lì dove stati tu, nel cassetto chiuso della scrivania del suo studio._

_Non possiamo più incontrare chi ha lasciato questo mondo, lo sai anche tu vero?... È una realtà talmente ovvia, ma c'è stato un tempo in cui non riuscivo ad affrontarla. Poi ho dovuto accettare che anche quando si è vivi, ci sono circostanze in cui il destino non permette a due persone di stare insieme.  
In fondo, vivere significa accumulare man mano queste esperienze. Eppure, se si continua a vivere, c'è sempre spazio per la speranza._

_E io oggi non ho più paura degli addii e di ciò che mi aspetta dietro l'angolo…  
perché… perché lui è accanto a me e so per certo che cosa sia amore…  
__**L'amore è quel quadrifoglio dorato, quella coperta calda, quella musica lontana, quel miracolo, che torna una sera, al tramonto, quando tutto sembra perduto per sempre, e ti fa sentire eterna per qualcuno che non ti ha mai dimenticata.**_


End file.
